Capacitive sensors, e.g., touch sensors, are widely used as user interfaces for a wide variety of consumer, commercial, industrial and military applications. However, capacitive touch sensors suffer from several shortcomings such as sensitivity to spilled liquids and unreliable operation when a user is wearing heavy gloves. Inductive touch sensors solve the shortcomings of capacitive touch sensors and have started to replace them in certain specialized applications not completely suited for the capacitive touch sensors. Inductive touch sensors require appropriate specialized interface circuits when used in an electronic system. Present technology inductive sensor interface circuits require a significant number of external discrete components to operate. These external discrete components are expensive and require a large amount of circuit board area for use in a system application.